


Spider Kisses

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Lena is on her way home for her anniversary dinner with her girlfriend, but a certain blue skinned French woman has other ideas. (Widowtracer/Emilena, Fluff, Lot's of smooching)





	Spider Kisses

Lena Oxton was racing through the streets of London one night, desperate to get home. Today was her and Emily's anniversary, and she didn't want to miss being home with her. Even though she knew Emily was fine with her being late-after all, Lena  _was_  basically a superhero-she still didn't want her girlfriend being lonely.

She dashed around the streets of London, her chronal accelerator jumping her past cars, people, and buildings in the blink of an eye, but she knew that she wouldn't make it home that quickly.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her leg and pull her into a nearby alley, said thing wrapping itself around her whole body and tightening into a cocoon. "Hey, what?!" Lena exclaimed as she found herself hung upside down from a fire escape.

A young woman walked over to Lena, with blue skin, lavender hair, and cold yellow eyes. " _Bonjour, cherie_."

Lena sighed. "Amélie. I should have guessed."

Widowmaker smiled and strolled around, eyeing her with her piercing gaze. "You seem in a hurry, Lena."

"Yeah, it's me and Emily's anniversary."

"How lovely," Amélie remarked.

"Can you let me down now? Please? You know Emily will worry about me."

"I've texted her for you," Amélie told her.

"How?! Oh wait… you're friends with a hacker."

"Sombra can be quite useful when she's not trying to prank people," Widowmaker replied. "I thought you would be pleased to see me."

"I am! I really am! It's just…I've got other plans and such," Lena excused.

Amélie smiled and stroked Lena's hair. "Emily doesn't mind you and I being together, Lena. You know that?"

"I know, but this is our night, and…well, I don't want to feel like I cheated on her on our anniversary."

"You won't feel bad, because I know she really cares about your relationship with me," Amélie told her. "If she didn't care, why would she let us be together?"

Lena sighed. "You're right. I can't exactly favour one of you over the other. That isn't how it works for couples like ours, or throuples."

"I'm glad you saw it my way,  _cherie_ ," Amélie stated, stroking Lena's cheek. "Now, let me kiss those pretty lips of yours." She leaned close and kissed Lena's lips, holding her hand against the back of Lena's head.

Lena's eyes widened momentarily before closing, surrendering to Amélie's touch. While the woman was a cold, emotionless spider on the outside, her kisses felt warm and pleasurable, like the only bit of warmth and love left in her body.

Amélie cupped Lena's cheeks, deepening their kiss and sliding her purple tongue into her mouth, passion flowing between them as they kissed.

Lena giggled as Amélie pulled away. "Love, you don't need to recreate Spider-Man with me here. If you wanna make out for good, cut me free."

Amélie smirked. "How do I know this isn't a trick? And besides, I thought you were starting to like being tied up."

"Kiss now, kink later," Lena replied. "Now come on, let me give you a real smooch."

Amélie retracted her grappling cable, freeing Lena from her grip and letting her drop to the floor. "Be my guest,  _cherie_."

Lena took off her goggles and pounced over to Amélie, kissing her passionately as she jumped into her arms.

Amélie kissed back hard, wrapping her free arm around Lena's neck as she pulled out her grappling hook again, pulling them onto a nearby rooftop.

"Oooh, change of scenery," Lena noticed.

"Rooftops offer more privacy than alleyways," Amélie informed her.

The two landed on the rooftop and Amélie lay down, letting Lena curl on top of her and resume her kissing. Her mouth was wide open as she and Amélie locked lips. Amélie moaned softly and wrapped her arms around the speedy little lesbian, holding her close in whatever warmth she could provide. Lena wrapped her hands around Amélie's neck, pulling her upwards, all the while never letting her lips leave her lover's.

Amélie stroked Lena's spiky brown hair as she let their mouths open for their tongues to play together, Lena giggling and pulling back a bit. "You're such a dork, love."

"I don't believe I've heard that one before," Amélie told her.

Lena sighed. "Never mind." She then cupped Amélie's cheeks, kissing her once again.

Amélie kissed back, leaning forward and pushing Lena downward, pinning her to the floor with her hands and lips.

Lena moaned, wrapping her arms around Amélie as she kissed her passionately.

Amélie kept kissing Lena, her heart almost fluttering, the feelings of love returning to her. She truly did love Lena, and was willing to show it in full. Lena then broke away from the kiss again, leaning upward and kissing Amélie's cheek before embracing her. "I love you, Amélie."

Amélie smiled and kissed Lena's nose. "I love you too."

"I used to hate spiders when I was little; they always freaked me out," Lena admitted. "Now I'm in love with one. What are the odds of that?"

"Very slim indeed."

Lena chuckled. "I was making a joke there, love."

"I know. Forgive me for not having much of a sense of humor," Amélie apologised. She held Lena's hand. "I take it you'll be going soon."

"Yeah, still got that anniversary dinner tonight," Lena said. She reached into her pocket and took out a small box. "I actually wanted to give her this."

"What is that?"

Lena opened the box, revealing a small gold ring inside. "It's not much, but Emily won't mind."

Amélie blushed. "Lena, do you really want to marry Emily?"

"Hell yeah. I love her so much!"

Amélie looked down. "I know, but you know what happened to the man I once loved."

Lena kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let anything come to her."

Amélie smiled. "Just be sure to invite me. I'm sure someone will be wanting a bridesmaid."

"Ehh, Angela's already agreed to that bit, but I suppose two bridesmaids won't hurt," Lena remarked.

"Good luck,  _cherie_ ," Amélie told her. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"You don't have to, love," Lena replied. "I mean, really, I can handle it."

"I know, but this is a big step," Amélie stated. "I'd hate for Emily to say no and you becoming depressed over it."

Lena nodded. "Alright, you can come."

"I'll just be on the rooftop opposite your place," Amélie said. "I have my eyes on you."

"You always do, love," Tracer replied.

xXx

 

In Tracer's apartment, her girlfriend Emily was preparing dinner, having set up the table for a beautiful romantic evening.

Just then, Lena crept into the apartment, sneaking up behind Emily and hugging her from behind. "Evening, love."

Emily smiled. "I knew you were there, Lena," she told her. "You can't sneak up on me that easily."

Lena chuckled. "At least I tried, babe."

Emily kissed her girlfriend. "So, wanna get down to dinner?"

"Actually, there's something I need to ask you first," Lena admitted.

"Oh?"

On the rooftop opposite the apartment, Amélie was watching things unfold. She watched Lena get down on her knee, holding out the ring to Emily. As if on cue, Emily grinned, nodding her head profusely. She had said yes.

Amélie watched the happy scene unfold as Lena and Emily kissed happily. Her work was done; her Lena was happy. For the first time in many years, she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Well done,  _cherie_ ," she said softly. "Well done."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** More Widowtracer for you all! And this time in Canon flavour :3

See you next time!


End file.
